


Ah yes, Arthur

by lornrocks



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on Eames' and Cobb's conversation in Mombasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah yes, Arthur

Cobb mentions Arthur, as Eames always knew he would, and he can't hide the fond smile that stretches across his face or the way he repeats the point man's name.

If he bothered to explain to Dom why he was so amused, well, he would have to explain how he and Arthur had ended up having one too many drinks while celebrating a job well done and then went back up to Arthur's room to completely and totally debauch each other.

He'd probably also have to add that Arthur's room was next to Nash's, and Nash had banged on the wall repeatedly telling them to quiet down.

It's no wonder Nash didn't like them.

But, since Cobb obviously has another job for him and since it's not really a matter of importance to disclose such information, Eames keeps the whole thing to himself, ignoring the funny look Cobb gives him as he asks about Arthur with such endearment.

He's a smart man, he'll figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
